Living in a shell
by midnight kagome
Summary: I took the gun and put it to the side of my head. The hard cool surface pressed against the side of my head. My fingers contracted ready to obey and take my life. Inuyasha X Yu Yu Hakusho pairing undecided
1. prologue

Hey this is Mid kag, I've found time in this my 24\7 schedule so I hope you like it.  
I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
On with the story

* * *

I found a gun today while walking through the park. While the hot flames licked at people's skin it felt like cold little needles pricking at my shattered heart. I picked up the cool metal that lied innocently glistening in the sun.

_Pull the trigger_

The voice seemed dark, mysterious, and all but a whisper. I looked around trying to find who had spoken to me, but what I found was everyone gone. It couldn't have been the item resting in my hand.

_Pull the trigger_

Once gain the voice tempted. I stared at down at the gun and saw my reflection. I wanted to cry because what I saw was a childless mother, a motherless child, a sibling less sister, and a grandparent less granddaughter. My family taken away from me by the one I loved.

_Pull the trigger and escape all the pain, heartache, and your misery._

I took the gun and put it to the side of my head. The hard cool surface pressed against the side of my head. 'I want to escape. I want to escape the suffering' my fingers contracted ready to obey and take my life. Tears streamed down my face as I whispered into the night sky "I'm coming."

Then I felt it the pelting of rain as if someone in the sky was crying. Telling me to stop from my actions. My fingers only centimeters from firing the bullet slipped from the gun letting it fall with a soft thud. I looked up into the sky letting my tears mix in with the rain. "Why? Why must I suffer?"

_It is to prepare you for even greater heartbreak yet to come_

I clenched my hands as I tilted my face downwards shielding it from the pounding rain. Shaking my head furiously I shouted angrily, "I don't want any more heartbreak! Didn't I do enough already?! What else do you want from me! You took my mother, my sister, my brothers, and my son from me!" Sobbing I sank to the ground wrapping my arms around myself to get at least a little feel of protection. "Why couldn't I be normal? Why can't I be normal." Repeating the last line over and over I rocked back and forth.

A few minutes passed before I finally climbed to my feet, soaked to the bone, and treaded back to my cold, empty, and lonely home. Missing the voice that spoke to me.

_I'm sorry but it is for the best. For you are needed once more that will have even more problems than you're last journey, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel._


	2. drinking

Did you guys like the last chapter i hope so because i put in alot of effort to get that chapter up.  
Please enjoy this chapter also

* * *

When Kagome reached home she kicked off her shoes before heading towards the kitchen. Going to the cabinet she pulled out a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass. When her family was killed the first activity Kagome picked up was drinking, it helped ease the pain. Quickly pouring herself a shot she downed it just as fast. Pouring herself another shot Kagome let the bitter taste slide down her throat this time. After the liquid in her cup was gone she quickly refilled waiting until that same welcomed feeling came to her.

* * *

After about thirty minutes Kagome was completely drunk and crazy as hell. Bitter look crossed her face as she grabbed the half empty vodka bottle and waved it around violently, while shouting to an unseen person. "Damn you Inuyasha!It's your fault everything I have is gone! I hope you're enjoying your time with that son of a clay pot in Hell you BASTARD!" At the last exclamation Kagome threw the bottle letting it crash into the wall next to the living room doorway. Kagome cursed loudly as the sound of glass breaking penetrated her sensitive ears. Getting up from her seat She stumbled to the living room trying to make it to the couch, cursing again as the glass started attacking her bare feet. Not really caring about the glass she treaded through it not noticing the large chunk resting innocently on the ground.

Kagome cursed again as she fell down ward from the large gash on her left foot. Being in her state of mind she really didn't comprehend what was going on, not even when her head made contact with a wooden shelf. So, here she lay blood oozing from her forehead while blood was making its way out of her foot. Kagome just lay there looking up at the ceiling as spots danced in her vision, waiting for darkness to come and take her away.

Giving an awkward smile at lady death who leaned over her limp form. Maybe sombody did listen to her. _'maybe' _those were her last thoughts before she let the darkness consume her.

* * *

Botan flew as fast she could on her oar to save someone that was really important. She put a little more effort in when she saw the house of the person she was suppose to save. A shivered passed through her at the words Koenma had told her if this person wasn't saved.

_If you fail to save this person I am afraid that the doom of all three worlds have befallen on us because she is the only hero of this upcoming war._

Passing through the wall Botan instantly found the person she was searching for laying in a group of shattered glass. Scanning the girl real quick Botan saw that she had inky black hair that spewed from underneath her. Not being able to see the woman's face Botan took notice to the gash on her head and the various cuts on her foot, the largest being on her left. Rushing to the woman she was greeted with a pair of dull blue almost grey eyes sliding closed with a smile that didn't fit. Hauling the woman up Botan made sure she was secured before flying off to spirit world hoping to make it on time.

* * *

Thatnks reading and please review. If you do i promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I also want give a preview on a story that im writing that has my two friend that are twins going to Alice academy. (Gakuen Alice)

_Kagami watched as the scenery passed by her. She should be happy, that they were finally getting away from their dreadful house and the one person she wanted to kill. Why couldn't she find the happiness that had consumed her sister (who had her face pressed against the window of the vehicle)? She was amazed at how her sister could still smile after the life they had went through because Kagami ,unlike her sister, had been broken and turned into a killer. The only comfort she found was knowing that her sister was safe. She hoped that she could start over here and forget her past. It would be hard trust anyone else other than herself and her twin sister,kaname. She turned to her sister who talked loudly to her. Turning away from Kaname she frowned. That was another difference while Kaname's voice was still intact; her voice was long gone and hasn't been heard in years._

well thats it. Hope to post it up soon send me a message on what you think about it, Ja Ne!


End file.
